The present invention relates to binders of the type used for storing and organizing loose-leaf papers, and more particularly to actuating levers or triggers used for opening and closing the binder's securing mechanism.
Binders typically include a ring mechanism for releasably securing loose-leaf papers. One or more actuating levers, often called “triggers,” are commonly provided on the ring mechanism for opening and closing the ring mechanism.